


Echoes

by AGL03



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feels, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Happy Kissaversary, Hiatus fic, More Feels, Team is family, coda fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8584231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGL03/pseuds/AGL03
Summary: On a very important anniversary Jemma struggles to find a way to get Fitz home.





	

Jemma sat at her old station in the lab, hands covering her ears as she tried to focus on one of the numerous physics text books spread out before her. And not the caphoney of noise that now filled the lab, their lab every waking hour. She had retreated to the lab after being unable to stay in their bunk. Surrounded by too many reminders that he was missing. Even the books before her were as struggle to read, each and every one coming from Fitz’s personal library, the margins filled with his nearly illegible scrawl. 

She had been at it for hours, days, trying to understand the science behind what Eli had done. Find a way to bring him back. Wondering if this was how Fitz had felt those days after the monolith had swallowed her up. If he had felt this helpless, frustrated, and angry. Her anger escalating as one of the now nameless lab techs shuffled by and knocked the stack of texts awaiting her attention to the floor. 

Jemma uttered a curse and when she looked a the floor her heart clenched in her chest. The stark white pages staring back at her jostling a memory free of a similar situation that had happened in this very place. Her shaking hand went to her lips, still able to feel the ghost of his on them, and she stole a glance at the calendar on her desk. 

One year.

It had been one year today since their first kiss in this very spot. A kiss that had been both a bittersweet end and new beginning in their relationship. And sealed for her that while she had loved Will…she was in love with Fitz. Always had been and always would be. 

With that she shattered.

“GET OUT!” She screamed so hard her voice cracking with emotion. Everyone froze as they turned to look at her yet made no move to leave. “You heard me! Get the Bloody Hell out of here!”

Nathenson took a brave step forward “Agent Simmons we have some time sensative experi-”

“Then do them in the loo! I said to get out!” Jemma raged, and this time they all listened, no one wanting to see what would happened should they refuse. 

Jemma paid no head to them leaving as she sunk down to the ground and wrapped herself into a ball. Hiding her face in her knees as she cried. It was the first time she had truly broken down since learning he had been taken from her. Rather focusing all of her efforts on getting him back. 

She had no idea how long she had been there sobbing until her chest ached.

The Bloody Cosmos want us apart… echoed in her head over and over. Perhaps Fitz was right. Regret beginning to bloom that she hadn’t been able to spend more time with him after they got together. 

So lost in thought she didn’t hear the careful footfalls tentatively approaching. Or the figure settling in next to her on the cold floor. 

What she did notice was a warmth and strong arms wrapping around her body. Fitz’s comforting scent filling her nose. For the briefest of moments she thought it was him. Returned to her just as suddenly as he had been taken away. Tear filled eyes peeking out the the cocoon she’d buried herself in and rather than the gentle blue eyes she longed to see she found Daisy’s red rimmed brown ones looking back at her. 

She pulled the sweater, Fitz’s sweater, tighter around her her and collapsed into her friends arms. Daisy simply holding her as she cried. 

Jemma cried until there were none left to be had, pulling away and wiping her tear stained faced with the sleeves, greedily inhaling the smell of his cologne that clung to the fabric. “I’m sorry,” Jemma whispered, her voice hoarse. 

Daisy shook her head and kept her grip firmly around her friend. “You have nothing to apologize for. Do you want to talk about what set you off? Not that you don’t deserve a good cry but what triggered this.”

Jemma wanted to say no but found herself talking anyway. “The books,” she said with a small wave towards where they were scattered. If reminded me of our first kiss, I dropped a book on the floor, just like that, nearly in that very spot.” 

Daisy couldn’t help the excited gasp that escaped her throat, “Are you telling me your first kiss was in this lab?”

Jemma smiled and pulled away, having told no one of their encounter, preferring to keep their personal life just that personal. However, right now she was willing to make an exception. “One year ago today,” she said softly.

“Oh Jemma,” Daisy said hugging her tighter. “If it makes you feel better Hunter owes me a hundred bucks. He said Fitz would be a bit of a romantic about it and wait until you’d had a proper date.”

Jemma sat in silence for a few moments before drawing away, “What do you get if I told you there were two…he kissed me and I kissed him.”

Daisy looked shocked before letting out the first real laugh any of them had had since getting the news. “I’ll take you shopping with the proceeds if I’m ever able to collect from him,” she said as she looked around the mess of books and started to clean them up. 

“What do you saw we get this mess cleaned up, grab a beer, and down that gallon of double fudge brownie May has stashed in the freezer. We’ll get a decent night sleep and tackle this head on tomorrow. I’ll even act as bouncer to keep the lab rats out of your hair.” 

As much as Jemma didn’t want to stop working she knew she needed a break…and that Daisy needed her support just as much as she did. “That sounds lovely,” she agreed. 

She stretched painfully as she stood up before behind down to pick up the book…gasping at the diagram illustrated on the open page.

“Daisy!” she said, her hands shaking in excitement. “I know what to do! I know how to get them back!” 

Fitz may have felt that the cosmos were against them, but Jemma had promised that she wouldn’t let them be ripped apart again…even if she had to defy the cosmos to do so.


End file.
